


Sweet as Pancakes

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest - Flash Fiction Collection [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky needed a sweet moment dont @ me, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pancakes, Summer Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: Three Things: Pancakes, Strawberry Wine, Need





	Sweet as Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I want pancakes and so do the characters I write

“Pancakes?” Bucky arches an eyebrow at her. “For diner?”

“Yup.” She flips another pancake onto the lopsided stack. “Bacon too.”

He chuckles, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. “You’re perfect.”

She makes a noise in the back of her throat in protest.

“It’s too hot I need a drink.”

“Sweet or bitter?”

“Sweet.”

He grabs a bottle of strawberry wine from the fridge.

“Yeah,” He opens it, pouring her a glass. “I need more than just a drink.”

“Cold shower?”

He shakes his head.

“Something more?”

“Hm.” Bucky pretends to ponder it. Wrapping his arms around her stomach as he peppers her neck with kisses. “Maybe some sugar.”

She laughs, tilting her head to allow him more play.

“Pancakes not sweet enough for you?”

“Never as sweet at you.”


End file.
